When Your Loved
by PaperPlanePiolet
Summary: HRExChibitalia song!fic When She Loved Me Love is for the Brave. Love is for the Courageous. Love is for the Lonely. Love is for everyone. Even Holy Rome... Right?


WAAAH! D: I watched something bad/good D| [APH]- HRE x Chibitalia- When She Loved Me

That. That is what I watched. D| I almost cried! DX So a plot bunny was borned. (note: my version is slightly different from the anime… ok its plenty different. BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES!)

I OWN NOTHING OF HETALIA! NOTHING! NOR THE SONG THAT INSPIRED THIS! THEY BOTH BELONG TO THERE ORIGINAL OWNERS!

(Note: im calling chibitalia a she because HRE still thinks he's a girl, and its SO much easier, but italy is still italy.)

When somebody loved me, everything was beautifulEvery hour we spent together, lives within my heartAnd when she was sad, I was there to dry her tearsAnd when she was happy, so was i, when she loved me.

Holy Rome walked into the library, a book in hand. Austria had a lot of books, and that was one of the reasons he liked him. Suddenly he heard a whimper. He looked around to see Italy sitting on one of the sofas in the room, a book in her lap. He snuck up on her and jumped in front of her, earning him a squeak of fear, and crying. "WAAAAH!~" Holy Rome instantly felt guilty. He looked around, put his book down on the floor, and climbed up on the couch next to his crush. "What's wrong?" he said gruffly, even though he didn't mean it. Italy flinched and wiped a tear away. "I found this book on Grandpa Rome… I really miss him." she said in a wobbly voice. Then a fresh set of tears rolled down her face, and she was sobbing. Holy Rome freaked. He didn't know what to do. So he followed instinct. He hugged Italy and kissed her on the cheek. Chibitalia turned to the other and blushed. Holy Rome was also blushing while he took a handkercheif out of his pocket and started wiping the tears away. "Don't cry… It doesn't suit you… Your always so happy… I like it when your happy." he mumbled and pocketed the clothe when there were no more tears. Chibitalia smiled and hugged Holy Rome. "Ve~ Thank you Holy Rome. I feel a little better now." Holy Rome froze, then slowly retuned the hug with a smile.

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all Just she and I together, like it was meant to beAnd when she was lonely, I was there to comfort herAnd I knew that she loved me.

Walking through the forest, red and yellow leaves fell slowly in the cool wind. Holy Rome turned a corner of the forest and froze. There sat Italy, all by herself. "I-Italy?" he called out shyly. Italy jumped and turned. " ~ Hello Holy Rome." she said and waved. "What are you doing there all alone?" Italy looked away at that and looked to the sky. "Just thinking." Holy Rome stood there for a bit then walked towards her. He sat down next to her, and held her hand while blushing. "Can I join you?" he asked nervously. Chibitalia sat there wide eyed but smiled and gave a little laugh, "You already are-" Holy Rome froze and was about to respond when Italy continued. "But that's ok. I like being with you." Holy Rome stared then gave a rare happy smile, which earned him one in return.

So the years went by, I stayed the sameAnd she began to drift away, I was left alone Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "i will always love you."

Sitting quietly away from the rest he watched Italy play and laugh with Spain and her brother Romano. They had been coming over more often, leaving Holy Rome to himself. He got up and went to the library. Italy was becoming more fruitful and richer over the years, gaining the attention of other countries. Holy Rome sat on one of the plush couches and opened the book Italy had been reading about Rome. He looked at the old pictures of riches and what not Rome had obtained through his power. Holy Romes eyes lit up from an idea. He would become more powerful. He'd obtain the same power as Rome. Then Italy would notice him. He slammed the book shut and put it back in its respected place. He marched off into his room to get changed into some loose clothing. He need to train. And train hard. He would get that power. He would win Italy's heart. Even if it killed him.

Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,Like she loved me, when she loved me.

Holy Rome held his treasured painting close and looked on as his soldiers marched out. "HOLY ROOOME~" he turned to see a teary eyed Italy. A broom stick clenched in her fists. "Why do you have to go? You don't need to be more powerful. Holy Rome is fine just the way he is." Holy Rome blinked and turned back to looking at his soldiers. "I just have too. I don't expect you to understand." he said coldly, yet he was dying on the inside. He was so close to the ultimate power. Ever since he vowed to himself that he would be stronger, Italy seemed to drift away from him. Like she was afraid of him. "Holy Rome." he turned to see the stick of the broom being shoved into his face. "Take this… To remind you of me." Chibitalia whispered. Holy Rome looked from the broom to Italy and slowly took the broom. It felt like he was flying. Italy was giving him a gift. She hadn't done that in years. He smiled a smile Italy hadn't seen in a long, long while. "Thank you Italy… But… What do people in your country give to each other when they say goodbye?" he stammered. Chibitalia sniffed "I think… a kiss." Holy Rome's heart skipped a beat. "A…Kiss?" he whispered, already leaning towards his crush. Their lips met and Holy Rome tried to force all of the love he had for Italy into it, but the kiss stayed soft, and Italy made no other move then to place her lips to his. Holy Rome's heart sank. He thought… It seemed she….. Did she not realize his feelings? They pulled back and tears rolled down Italy's face. "Promise you'll come back ok?" she whimpered. Holy Rome paused, waiting to see if she would continue, but nothing more was said. He forced on a smile. "I promise." he whispered and turned, walking off to war with a shattered heart.

When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,Every hour we spent together, lives within my heartWhen she loved me.

Holy Rome laid there bleeding and dying amongst thousands of his men, massacred. He looked to the cloudy sky with dull eyes. He could feel all of his power seeping out of him, just like his life's blood. He was cold, oh so cold. He had been utterly defeated, everything he had gained was gone, he had been slowly losing it ever since he threw himself into this long stupid war. To long. To long. That war had been to long. It was over now but so was he.

He coughed, and could taste the copper of blood. He gripped at the dirt and bit his lip. He didn't want to die. He hadn't told her. He… But slowly, he loosened his hold, and a smile came to his face. He went through all the happy memories of him and Italy instead. Remembering what was, and imagining what could have been, and as the world started going black, a single tear ran down his face. A tear that left a distinct trail through the blood and grime on his face. "I love you Italy." he thought, and let the darkness take him.

"Well, well. What has the awesome me found?"

Iamsuchabadperson D*:


End file.
